


Tricked and Treated

by aimless38



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Tired of being dismissed by his lover Shuuichi takes matters into his own hands. Bonus appearance by Hiroshi Nakano.





	Tricked and Treated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loki_Doki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Doki/gifts).



> There is a slight bit of dubious consent at the start. Although it would not have progressed if consent had truly not been given.

Yuki stood backstage as usual mesmerized by his lover’s performance on the brightly lit stage. This concert was the last of a US tour that had spanned 4 months and the Blond was more than ready to head home. New York was not his most favorite of cities because it brought back too many memories. Nightmares plagued him from the first night after setting foot in the city. They had gotten to the point where he needed sleeping pills to just to get some rest. Another problem was that Shuichi was gone most evenings playing the good little pet rock star for Tohma’s PR team.

Yuki did not want to admit it but he slept more peacefully with Shu in bed with him. A different hotel every few nights, no matter how fancy, was starting to wear thin. The twinges from his ulcer were indications that he had to start eating regularly again and not touch the crap that the roadies set out. It was a menu that catered to the band. This consisted of mostly junk food and those horrid sports drinks his lover was addicted to. Thank goodness Suguru insisted on a fruit tray and more healthy food. Still, it was not enough and he could not wait to get on the plane the next evening.

Honestly, Yuki did not know why he had even come on tour with Bad Luck. He barely saw his lover and when he did Shu was usually exhausted. He had also gotten next to no work done on his book. Yuki just could not concentrate and the few signings he had been coaxed into by his publisher proved that the women here fawned over him just as much. He supposed he should be grateful that the few books that had been translated for the American market were received well. It was all so annoying to smile and pretend he wanted to sit there and sign those books and answer the same questions over and over. The one that annoyed him the most was…. You don’t look Japanese.

So it was with a great sense of relief that the tour was almost over. This concert appeared to be a huge success and Shuichi had even learned a few songs in English for the tour. Language lessons coupled with rehearsals meant he got to see even less of his lover before they had even left Japan. 

Yuki could count on one hand the times they had been left alone long enough to do more than grope each other. He swore that when he got home Shu was not leaving his bed for a week. Yuki reached down and adjusted himself as his pants became uncomfortably tight. Shu was singing that damn song where he talked seductively most of the way through it. Welcome to my Romance indeed. He was stroking the mic stand as he sang. Oh… Now Shu straddled the scarf wrapped pole rubbing himself against it and Yuki had to bite his lip. His lover also wore the most outlandish stage outfits and tonight was no exception. The concert had been scheduled to take place on Halloween and the audience had been encouraged to dress up. The band was no exception and Shu’s current outfit only added to Yuki’s growing problem.

Shuichi wore skin-tight latex pants in crimson red. They rode low on his lean hips and skimmed under his navel leaving his newest acquisition winking in the light. One night several months ago Shu and Hiro had gone out drinking and had come home with a couple of piercings. Hiro had gotten his left eyebrow and Shu his bellybutton. Dangling from the ring was a small gold charm in the shape of a tiger. Shu said it reminded him of Yuki. All feral and dangerous. These sinfully tight pants laced all the way from waist to mid shin where they were tucked into black leather platform boots. 

His chest was covered in a black mesh that resembled a spider’s web. It looked as if an arachnid had spun an elaborate design over Shu’s toned and trim upper body. It had long sleeves that ended with a loop that went over his middle fingers. His nails were painted black and his spiky hair was also dyed jet with chunky red stripes. Around his throat was a wide leather collar and most spectacular of all was the set of ebony feathered wings that were strapped to his shoulders. He looked like an S and M wet dream.

The rest of the band was no less exceptional though Yuki only had eyes for his Shuichi. Hiro was also in red. A deep dark red reminiscent of blood. Hip-hugging leather pants emphasized his lithe body and long legs. Buckles were evenly spaced down his legs ending in combat style boots in a darker shade of red that bordered on black. They had thick soles and skull heads for buckles. His shirt was sleeveless and the same shade of red as his boots. It was skin tight and slashed with a seemingly random pattern. What made the outfit unique was the forked tail that swung behind. The guitarist’s red hair was teased into a wild mane and liberally streaked with black. He even had horns sticking up out of the sprayed style. 

Suguru, much to his annoyance, was dressed as a cat. He wore a shiny black bodysuit with a long tail. It emphasized every lean line of his young body to perfection. His black hair was gelled into spikes and tipped with silver. Black velvet ears adorned his head and whiskers carefully applied with spirit gum decorated each cheek. He had been with the band for two years now and still could not get used to the things he was made to wear. He vowed to kill K later for making him wear this get up.

Yuki shifted again and was grateful that his black suit jacket helped to cover his groin. He would never let Shu know how much that song affected him. Those low sensual words and breathy singing was like an electric shock right to his libido. Thank goodness the song was about over. Those last words sung in his accented English was precisely what Yuki was going to do to his pop star once he had him alone in the hotel room.

“Let’s make love.” Shuichi sang as he dropped to his knees and rubbed against the mic stand. He bowed his head and Yuki could see the sweat glistening on his skin. He was overcome with a powerful urge to lick the singer.

The audience erupted into frenzied cheering as Shu jumped to his feet and waved happily. He loved the attention and adored his fans. He yelled into the microphone and thanked everyone for coming. He reminded the crowd of the costume contest and for those who had VIP tickets to stay and attend the dance afterward. Then he ran off stage and threw himself into Yuki’s arms.

The blond found himself with a sweaty, hyper and feathery armful. “Shu stop you’ll get me all dirty.” Yuki dodged as his lover tried to kiss him. He was not comfortable showing affection to his lover in public.

“Yuuuuki… C’mon one kiss. Don’t you think I look sexy?” There was that low husky tone again.

Shuichi’s squirming armful was having an adverse effect on Yuki’s self-control. He fiercely reigned in his raging hormones. 

“Get off brat and do your encore so we can get out of here.” So I can fuck you into the mattress in private he said to himself. Then he pushed Shu off of him, a little rougher than he intended, towards the stage.

Shuichi flashed a hurt look at his lover thinking Yuki did not appreciate his performance. His lip quivered as he turned and gave the screaming fans what they wanted… one last song. Damn it if Yuki was going to be such a drag Shu was going to go out with the band. That would teach his stuffy author.

Pasting a smile on his face the pop star ran back out and performed his favorite Nittle Grasper song. Shining collection. It whipped the crowd back up into a screaming frenzy. Shu sang with his whole being and momentarily forgot what a prick Yuki had been to him.

One last blistering guitar riff and the stage went dark. The crowd exploded into thunderous applause and when the lights came back up the band took their bows. They exited the stage and the wardrobe people were there to remove Shu’s wings. The rest of the band was told to keep their outfits intact for a photo shoot at the party afterward. Shu had not been intending to stay at the party but Yuki’s treatment of him earlier made him not want to go to the hotel room with the cranky author.

Yuki waited until a few rounds of pictures were taken and now his frustrating lover was signing autographs and taking photos with fans. The blond was getting more and more irritated with each hug and kiss his fans demanded. Giggly teens and young women were hanging all over him and Shu was laughing and kissing them back. He was prancing around and Yuki finally had enough. He pulled the vinyl clad little tease away from the clutches of two handsy women. Not a moment too soon since one of them had been grabbing his ass.

“We are leaving now. Get your ass out to the limo.” Yuki was dying for a smoke and his patience was gone.

“No.” Shu replied quietly.

Yuki was taken aback… His lover told him no? What the fuck? “I’m not kidding brat… go get in the car.”

Shuichi was also getting pissed. “I said no. I want to stay. Yuki I’m not a kid anymore. I will do as I please and I want to stay for the party.” The young man really did. It was his last night in the states and he intended to enjoy what looked like a very fun holiday.

“Fine… Stay but don’t expect me to wait up. You can also sleep on the couch! Fucking idiot.” Yuki turned and left. He was so angry he was fairly vibrating. He slammed open the door and got into the car.

Yuki rattled off the address of the hotel and sat back and lit a cigarette. He did not give a damn if he was not supposed to smoke in here and the chauffeur wisely did not say a word. Why did Shu have to ruin things? He wanted to be alone with his lover not stay at some overly loud party talking to people he could have cared less about. Now he was alone and angry enough that his stomach clenched in warning. The limo dropped him off at the hotel and Yuki undressed when he arrived at his room and got into the shower. He made the water as hot as he could stand to try and unknot muscles cramped up with tension.

It did little good and Yuki could feel a headache beginning. Fucking perfect. He donned a white fluffy robe, ordered a light meal from room service and went out on the balcony to smoke. As far as he was concerned his night was ruined and he might forgive Shu in a month or two. The food was delivered a short time later and Yuki picked at it unenthusiastically. The silence of the room was driving him nuts so he turned the stereo on a classical station and booted up his laptop. He might as well work on a chapter or two before going to bed.

Shuichi was determined to have fun despite feeling a bit miserable for causing Yuki to leave angry. Besides his friends and fans would not let him sulk for long. Shu was pulled in to be a judge in the costume contest and received a very enthusiastic kiss, complete with tongue, from the winning lady. She was almost wearing an elaborate harem girl outfit that consisted mainly of gold chains and wisps of veils. In fact K had to peel her off of Shu when she refused to end the lip lock. 

The crowd cheered wildly as the floor cleared and the DJ started a heavy techno beat. The pop star could not resist… he loved to dance. Between songs he ordered drinks from the bar for himself and all his new ‘best buddies’. Mainly hangers-on who just wanted to be around someone famous. Shu did not care attention was attention. Something he was sorely lacking from his lover. Truth be told he was drinking in the adoration.

K kept a watchful eye on the partygoers and nearly beat a guy senseless that tried to slip something in Shu’s drink. After that the young man was told not to accept anything unless it came from him or directly from the bartender. Still as the night wore on Shu got quite lit and was having an awesome time. He danced, he sang and he drank. Finally at 2 am K shoveled him into a limo and sent him to the hotel with the instructions he was to be escorted to his hotel room door.

Yuki lost in the latest chapter of his novel nearly jumped out of his skin when someone pounded on the door hard. It was not difficult to tell who was outside when the yelling started. The blond rolled his eyes and sighed. The idiot brat would wake the whole floor.

The author cracked the door open and glared at Shuichi. His lover’s cheeks were flushed and he smelled of alcohol. He also had a huge grin on his face.

“Yuuuki… trick or treat?” Shu purred.

“What are you babbling about?” Yuki frowned. He really was not in the mood for games. 

“I said Trick or Treat? Which is it going to be? Are you going to give me a treat or will I give you a trick?” Shu stumbled forward and grabbed onto the doorframe.

“You are drunk and I don’t want to play,” Yuki let his anger at having his evening ruined get the best of him. “I’m all out of treats and if it’s a trick you want find someone else. You look enough like a slut so it should be easy. Maybe Hiro will give you a treat.” Then Yuki slammed the door in his lover’s face.

Shu stood there stunned. Oddly enough the expected tears at his treatment did not flow. Perhaps it was the alcohol in his system but Shuichi got angry instead. He stomped off down the hall to Hiro’s room.

“Trick… definitely trick.” Shu said to himself as he left.

Yuki rubbed his aching forehead with his hands. The anticipated headache had appeared. He also immediately regretted his words but he did not have it in him to go find the young man. Besides Shu would go and cry on Hiro’s shoulder and forgive him in the morning… Shu always forgave him.

Wearily Yuki retired to the bedroom. He knew he would not get to sleep without some help so he took a pill and lay down on the bed. Soon it made him drowsy enough to drift away.

Shuichi got to Hiro’s door and was about to knock when he heard some very familiar sounds. Moans, groans and cries drifted through the closed door. Shu smiled and laughed. It sounded as if Hiro found someone at the party to spend some time with. The young man thought that she was certainly a very lucky girl to have caught the guitarist’s eye. 

Now at odds as to where to go Shu headed down to the hotel bar. At least the booths were comfortable and he could get another drink. This time of night the bar was all but deserted and the bartender came right over when he sat down. Shuichi had a fondness for mixed drinks and ordered an amaretto sour, his new favorite discovered earlier at the party.

As he sat sipping he tried to think how to get back at Yuki for treating him badly yet again. After a while, a truly devious idea popped into his head. It was something that in their two-year relationship he had not been allowed to do. Now it would be his turn to do a little taking. Payback time was at hand. Catching his lover by surprise would not be difficult. Shu knew that on most nights Yuki took a sleeping pill and that would knock him completely out for several hours. All he had to do was bide his time. Shu paid for his drink and fished his room key out of his pocket.

The young man went back to their room and listened at the door. It had been a while since he’d left. Plenty of time for Yuki to have taken his pill. Cautiously Shu opened the door and crept inside. All was quiet which was an encouraging sign. He poked his head in the bedroom door and sure enough, Yuki lay on the bed dressed in one of the hotel’s robes sound asleep.

He looked so innocent as he slept. As if all his troubles were a million miles away. It actually made Shuichi a little sad that he could not take those fears and frustrations away from Yuki himself. The blond would not let him in. Not even after two years. He was still kept at arm's length. Shu wanted to connect, he wanted to break through Yuki’s shell and get him to open up. It was past time for the blond to trust him. It was always Yuki who made the decisions and Yuki who did what he wanted. At least for tonight it was Shu’s turn to take a little.

He touched Yuki’s face and the blond did not even stir. Shu could go ahead with what he’d planned, with what the alcohol gave him the courage to do.

Shu carefully untied the sash on the robe and spread it open. The singer was so tempted to run his hands over the smooth golden skin of his lover. But first things first. Shuichi pulled Yuki’s arms out of the sleeves then grabbed two of his lover’s silk ties from the closet. He looped one around each wrist and tied them to the headboard. Not tight enough to hurt but just to restrain his lover. Yuki would never give Shuichi control any other way. He wanted to see if Yuki really trusted him after all this time. Or if his proclamations were just a big lie. He needed to see if the blond was able to give up a bit of himself. Shuichi was tired of being the submissive all the time. Bending to Yuki’s will. What had started out as a simple game now held a lot more meaning. If Yuki could not trust him here it was doubtful if he could trust him anywhere at all.

Shuichi got off the bed and stripped out of the outfit he’d worn on stage. Boots first, that was the easy part, they just unzipped and he kicked them off. It took a bit of wriggling though to get out of the pants… they had been that tight and there hadn’t even been any room for underwear. He threw them into the corner and then peeled off the top. The young man cursed when it snagged on his earrings. Impatient to get his own way with Yuki Shu simply removed the earrings as well. Naked now he got into bed.

The singer gazed at his lover’s body from his slender throat to his flaccid cock nestled in a bed of golden brown curls. He traced lightly with a fingertip the hollows of Yuki’s hipbones and the sensitive skin where leg met groin. The blond stirred a bit at the light caress and shifted on the bed. Encouraged that the pill was wearing off a bit Shu continued to explore. He was delighted to have the opportunity. Usually it was Yuki that teased and petted him. He rarely gave Shu license to totally peruse his body.

He touched Yuki everywhere. As the blond moved restlessly Shu bent and took a pale rose nub into his mouth and sucked slightly. Yuki groaned audibly this time and blinked sleepily. He’d been having the most amazing dream that Shu was stroking him. Golden eyes focused and realized it was not a dream. Shu was naked and sitting on him. Willing to forgive the singer for pissing him off earlier Yuki grabbed Shu and rolled him over onto his back… that is he tried to. It took a moment for his sleeping pill muddled mind to realize he could not move his arms. Yuki frowned and looked at his wrists. Two of his good neckties secured him to the bedposts.

“What the fuck are you doing? Untie me now!” Anger burned the last of the drug haze away as Yuki glared at Shuichi.

“Why? You tie me up all the time.” Shu replied frowning right back.

“Because I don’t like being tied up. Now get off and untie me now!” Yuki snarled through gritted teeth.

“Sometimes I don’t like getting tied up either but does that stop you? Damn it Yuki… you’ve even left me like that while you went to shower. Why don’t I have the right to treat you the same way?” Shuichi was not going to back down.

“Because you don’t. Because I’m in control. You have to do what I say. Besides, you can pretend you don’t like it but the fact that you come says otherwise.” Yuki said a bit smugly.

“I can’t help what my body responds to. But that does not mean my heart likes what you are doing or how you treat me. I’m not your pet singer. I’m through being your toy and being treated like dirt.” The young man did not intend to get this angry but Yuki’s words inflamed him.

“I don’t treat you like dirt. I give you a place to live and pay attention to you. Damnit I did not even want a guy for a lover at first. You just wouldn’t quit so I let you in.” Yuki pulled hard at the ties at his wrists trying to get free.

“Don’t make me laugh Yuki. You think I stay because I have to? It might have been that way at the beginning. But if you haven’t noticed I make a lot of money now Yuki. Quite a bit more than you. I could buy the building we live in and several others. Plus you only pay attention to me when it suits you. I love you Yuki but you’re so hard headed. I want to see if you actually need me or if I’ve been fooling myself the last couple of years. I need you to let me take control. I’m not a snot-nosed brat anymore. I want us to be equals… to share things.” Shu was breathing hard at the end of his speech. He’d no idea that so much had been bottled up inside him.

Yuki’s fists clenched and he too tried to regain his composure. “Shu just let me up… we can talk.” He cajoled.

“I can’t Yuki I need you to just trust me. Let me take care of you for once.” Shuichi was not going to give in this time. He was going to get his way. What happened after would be all up to his lover.

“Shu please untie me. I can’t do this. I have to be in control.” Yuki was sounding a bit desperate.

“Let go Yuki. For us, just let go for once in your life and trust me.” Shu said softly as he scooted down the blond’s body to sit on his thighs.

Yuki did not know if he could. The last person he had trusted totally with his whole being had betrayed him and crushed everything innocent and naive inside him. Forced him to kill. In this very city. He couldn’t… he had to be in control. If he lost control he worried that he would lose himself in the process.

“Shu not here, not now. When we get home you can do this. Just not here. You don’t understand.” Yuki whispered.

“I understand more than you think Yuki. After what Aizawa and those… those animals did to me I trusted you not to hurt me. I trusted you enough to let you back in. Let me do the same. It’s about time to lay those ghosts to rest. Even though you did end up hurting me I took you back. I forgave you. Can’t you do the same for me?” Shu leaned forward and took a crinkled nub back in his mouth and sucked.

Yuki tensed up beneath him and as he toyed with the blond’s other nipple he was gratified to get a response. He could feel Yuki’s length stirring against his thigh. He also noted with satisfaction that his lover had quit fighting him. It was no use really since Shu had no intentions of untying him anyway.

“Relax Yuki…” Shu murmured as he left the now hard buds to lick a leisurely trail down to his abdomen.

“How the hell am I supposed to relax with you licking me?” The blond snapped as he pulled at the silk ties.

“Shh… you’ll like what I do next.” Shu paused to look at Yuki. 

The Blond glared at the singer angrily. This was not a game he wanted to play.

Shuichi scooted down lower and flicked his tongue in the small indentation ringed with baby fine hair. Yuki’s stomach contracted at that light contact. Yuki gritted his teeth and tried not to make a sound. Shuichi merely smirked and slid lower. By this time Yuki’s body was very happy to see him and he now faced the blond’s erection. Shu also noted the gathering droplets of clear liquid.

Without even a warning Shu licked his lips and took Yuki into his mouth. All the way down till his nose brushed against the springy hair. Shu had done this many times for his lover in the two years they had been together. At first, he was rather pathetic at the art of giving a blowjob. But due to Yuki’s criticisms and barked commands the singer had improved. Now he was able to take Yuki’s whole length easily. Before though his lover had still controlled the act by grasping Shu’s hair and telling him what he wanted him to do and when. Rarely did Yuki allow himself to come in the young man’s mouth. He always pulled back; he always wanted to come inside Shuichi. Now that the young man had control he was going to take it all the way.

He raised his mouth and released the blond with a soft pop. Yuki’s eyes were closed and he gripped the silk ties tightly.

“Shu…” 

The young man ignored the soft plea and continued.

He grasped his lover and licked up his shaft and swirled his agile tongue around the head. Yuki could do nothing but squirm since Shuichi sat on his legs and his arms were tied. With his hand Shu stroked the blond as he took just the tip of his lover in and sucked. He varied his movements bringing Yuki closer and closer to the edge. He even nibbled along the blond’s stiff length and was rewarded by a sound at last.

Yuki cried out as the young man gently used his teeth. His breathing sped up as Shu once again took him all the way in. When the singer began to hum Yuki thought he would lose his mind. Shuichi’s hands now caressed the soft skin at the juncture of the blond’s thighs and lightly scraped through the golden hair at the base of his shaft. Sliding lower Shuichi fondled his sac carefully rolling the soft globes. He lifted his head a moment and placed a finger in his mouth to wet it. Shuichi once again took Yuki in his mouth and slid the moistened digit along the ridge of skin leading to the blond’s puckered opening. Yuki was so far gone he didn’t realize what Shu was doing till that finger slowly entered his body. Shock at the intrusion and Shuichi’s talented mouth caused him to come hard. 

“Shu… ah, I can’t… please.” Yuki cried out incoherently as he twisted in his bonds.

Shuichi eagerly accepted all Yuki had to offer and continued to lightly suck till the blond softened in his mouth. He let Yuki slip from his mouth then withdrew his finger and sat up. 

The author was gasping for air and his eyes were tightly closed. He did not turn away though when Shu crawled back up his body to kiss him. This time it was Yuki who parted his lips and let his lover’s tongue in his mouth. Shuichi was in control of the kiss, that is until Yuki gathered his scattered wits and tried to control Shu’s mouth. If his hands had been free he would have simply grabbed his lover and held him still then taken what he wanted. 

The singer broke off the kiss and got up. He walked to the head of the bed and Yuki thought perhaps the game was now over. Until he saw what Shuichi got out of the nightstand. A familiar bottle of clear liquid. Yuki immediately panicked and began thrashing. 

“Oh hell no Shuichi. You are not going to do that! I won’t let you!” Yuki was pulling so hard on the ties that it was starting to redden the skin of his wrists.

Shu climbed onto the bed and straddled his lover once more. Holding his legs down and lying full length on Yuki’s body. The singer knew that no one had taken Yuki since that incident so many years ago and he wanted to be the first. He wanted to show the blond that it felt good and was the ultimate act of intimacy and trust.

“It’s all right Yuki. I won’t hurt you. Isn’t that what you said to me my first time? But it did though. You got impatient with me and took me before I was ready. I promise you I won’t do that. I’ll be careful and gentle. Let me do this. Trust me enough to let me love you.” Shu nuzzled his lover’s neck and kissed him under his jaw.

“I can’t Shu… I just can’t.” Yuki declared brokenly.

“Yes, you can. They still have power over you as long as you keep this part of yourself from me. As long as you deny me this intimacy. I want to know all of you Yuki. I want to know you as you know me. Just let me do this.” Shuichi whispered in Yuki’s ear as he took that small lobe in his mouth. It was the one spot that could make the blond melt the fastest and despite his fears he could feel his lover relax slightly under him.

Shuichi was more than a bit nervous as well but he had been on the receiving end so many times he knew what to do. He would be a lot more careful than Yuki was his first time. 

Yuki still kept his eyes closed as Shuichi once again began to worship every bit of his body. Kisses, nips, and friction narrowed his world till all he could do was lay there and try not to be swept away. Never had he allowed someone this much control. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time.

The small snap of a cap being flipped open brought the fear back. He smelled strawberries and then felt a slick hand glide along his half hard cock. Yuki opened his eyes and saw Shuichi looking at him.

“Shu no.” The blond whined.

“Yuki please you have to let go. Just let me help you.” The intensity of that violet gaze and the love shining on Shu’s beautiful face made him reluctantly agree. His lover had nothing in common with those animals his former teacher had sold him to for the price of a bottle of cheap whiskey.

Yuki hated being so helpless, unable to take control of the situation. But he also knew that Shuichi would not give up till he got what he wanted.

“Al… Alright just do it.”

Shuichi smiled and once more took his lover into his mouth as his finger slid lower. Covered with the slick gel it slid in easily. Despite Yuki tensing up Shu moved the finger back and forth. Getting the blond used to the feeling as he sucked on Yuki’s cock. The blond drew in a ragged breath as Shu added another finger along with more of the gel. Yuki arched off the bed when the singer added a third finger a few minutes later. It stung and burned a bit. Which made Yuki feel guilty the times he had taken Shu so selfishly with barely any preparation. Still, he was finding it hard to breathe as a panic attack hovered on the verge of happening.

“Yuki relax… Just take deep breaths. I won’t hurt you.” Shu’s soft voice reassured him. The singer had paused when he noticed Yuki starting to panic again.

Shu pushed in deeper and finally hit the spot he had been searching for. Yuki cried out in surprise and shuddered under him.

“Feel that Yuki? That is what you do to me. This is what it feels like.” Shuichi brushed that spot again and again till Yuki was panting not in fear this time but in pleasure. His other hand continued to glide up and down his erect shaft.

“Are you ready Yuki? Can I make love to you now?” Shuichi asked softly as his hands stilled.

Uncertainty still plagued him but Yuki nodded. He groaned when Yuki pulled his fingers out and he watched apprehensively as Shu used the lube liberally on himself. While not nearly as big as Yuki Shu was not poorly endowed. His cock was long and slender and curved upward slightly.

“Trust me.” Shu said as he crawled up the bed and released Yuki’s hands.

It would have been a simple matter for the blond to now have his way with his lover. But if he did that their relationship would be irreparably harmed. Yuki gave in at last and reached out for Shuichi.

Touched more than he could say the singer felt tears gather in his eyes as he knelt in front of his lover. Yuki opened his legs wide and his hands covered Shu’s as the young man grasped his hips. He could not help tensing up when he felt Shu against the entrance to his body. He grunted and shifted as Shuichi pushed his way just inside before stopping.

Shu let out a shaky breath. Yuki was so tight and it took all his hard-won control not to come on the spot. It had taken two years for him to get to this point and he’d be damned if an old problem of his would keep him from making love to Yuki.

The pause gave them both time to adjust to the new sensations though Yuki was still nervous. Usually, he was so calm and self-assured. But somehow he knew Shuichi would not mind and that he understood.

“Relax Yuki let me in. Trust me. Please.”

Yuki took a deep breath as Shuichi slowly pushed all the way inside. The singer paused whenever Yuki hissed in pain. A stroking hand on Yuki’s cock made the penetration easier as Yuki moaned this time in passion and not in discomfort.

“I’m in Yuki. See I didn’t hurt you.” Shu leaned forward to kiss the blond on the lips.

It was true Shuichi had been extremely careful and other than a twinge of pain and a slight burning sensation it had not been like that first time at all. That was a violation of his body and spirit and this was a melding of souls. The closest two lovers could be and he was glad that he could share it.

Shuichi flexed his hips a bit and gasped. Yuki was so tight and hot around him. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before. He would not last long. He needed to move. To thrust.

“Yuki… I need to… please let me.” Shu nearly begged.

“Fuck me Shu.” Yuki replied as he wrapped his legs around the singer’s lean waist.

Shuichi pulled nearly all the way out then thrust back into that silken sheath. “Yuki… So hot and tight. I can’t hold back.”

Yuki raised his hips a bit and was rewarded when Shu hit his prostate on his next thrust. He cried out as they found a rhythm that had them both gasping for air. When the singer grasped his cock again and began to stroke in time with his movements Yuki arched up off the bed.

It was too intense and after only a few minutes Yuki shuddered and spilled over Shu’s hand and his stomach.

Shuichi was in heaven. He was finally joined with his lover in the only way they had never connected. Yuki trusted him enough to let him do this. A rush of emotion washed over him and tears streamed down his face as he thrust a few more times into his lover before finding his own release. He came so hard it felt as if he had been turned inside out. Shuichi collapsed on top of Yuki and hugged him tightly. To his surprise Yuki’s arms encircled him too.

Yuki had not just come he had shattered. He had given up the one thing that he swore he never would. His control. Tears gathered in his eyes as well as he buried his face in Shu’s sweaty neck. Yuki could not hold it in… the dam had been broken and for the first time in years he cried.

Shu cradled him gently and for once it was him doing the comforting. He murmured soothing words and lightly kissed Yuki’s neck and shoulder. After a while the blond stilled in his arms and raised his head. Gold met lavender as they stared into each other’s eyes. Yuki tenderly kissed his singer on the lips.

“Don’t get used to this. It’s not going to happen again for a while.” He said with a mocking grin.

“But I can sometimes?” Shu grinned impishly back.

“Yes sometimes. Now go to sleep I’m exhausted.” Yuki rolled over onto his side taking Shu with him.

“But Yuki I’m all sticky…” Shu whined.

“Shut up Brat we’ll shower later, sleep now.” Yuki closed his eyes and rested his head on top of his lover’s

“And breakfast?” Shu asked hopefully.

“Yes… now sleep before I turn you over and spank you for being a pest.”

Shuichi snuggled closer and giggled. As he drifted off in Yuki’s arms he felt happier than he had in a long time.

~#~#~#~#~#~

In another part of the hotel someone else was waking up from a drunken stupor. Hiro groaned as he rolled over. His head pounded fiercely and he ached all over. He also realized he was not alone in the bed. Hiro saw a shock of black hair peeking up above the covers. Had he picked up someone at the party? He wracked his aching brains to remember. 

He’d had way too much to drink and vaguely remembered getting propositioned. Judging by his sore ass it was not a woman who lay next to him. In the dim light of the room he caught glints of silver in the tousled hair.

No! It couldn’t be! No way! With a shaking hand, he pulled back the covers. Suguru lay next to him in the bed naked and covered with the evidence of their previous activities. Shit… it all came back now. The keyboardist had all but jumped him in the hallway outside the party and in their drunken state they could not get back to the room fast enough. 

Hiro knew the young man next to him was more than old enough to make up his own mind about who he spent his time with. Plus he had been so aggressive in bed. Without even looking the redhead knew he was covered with love bites and hickeys.

The warm body next to him stirred and a pair of dark blue eyes regarded him steadily. Then he sighed.

“Hiro you wanted it. I wanted it. We did it… several times. So quit obsessing about it and go back to sleep. You wore me out.” With a growl, Suguru pulled the guitar player to him and closed his eyes.

Hiro just lay there and wondered just what the hell he had gotten himself into.


End file.
